


Thanks, But No Thanks

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Thanks, But No Thanks

Baal isn't really sure when Sam first decided that their trysts mean that he's in love with her, but doesn't bother disabusing her of this notion for the obvious reasons. It's only when he catches sight of a bridal magazine casually tucked under his Wall Street Journal that the red flag _really_ goes up.

He waits until she goes to work before removing the few belongings he doesn't feel like abandoning, imagining the look on her face when she returns to find him gone. But really, Sam should have been happy with what he allowed her - what had she expected?


End file.
